


Bitten

by Lini_98



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: AU, Alex is an awkward little nugget and we love him for it, English is not my first language so sorry for all the mistakes, Hurt Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Little bit of Willex, Luke really just wants to flirt with Reggie but the timing's.. kinda not good, M/M, No beta reader, Protective!Luke, Reggie Angst (Julie and The Phantoms), Vampire & Werwolf AU, Vampire!Alex, Vampire!LukePatterson, Werewolf!CalebCovington, Werewolf!Reggie, also a liiiiiittle bit of the description of a wound I guess, alternative universe, drug use (kind of), it's not bad tho, protective!Alex, protective!Willie, reggie whump, ruke - Freeform, this is my first fanfic posted here, this story was inspired by Black_Dwarf's Being Human JatP Edition, we die like the guys eating streetdogs, werewolf turning into a human (not very graphic but like a little bit), werewolf!Willie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:13:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27760564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lini_98/pseuds/Lini_98
Summary: "“Willie? What’s up? Are you alright?”Luke couldn’t pick up what the werewolf on the other line was saying but it made his friend’s face freeze in a mask of worry and shock. He resisted the urge to ask him what was going on or to put Willie on speaker already.“O-okay”, Alex answered after a while, “Where are you right now? … Alright, we’ll be there in five. Hang on.”He put his phone away turning to Luke. “He found a wounded stray wolf near the pier. I-it was bitten by a vampire.”"
Relationships: Alex & Luke Patterson & Reggie & Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex & Luke Patterson & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 40
Kudos: 160





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Being Human - JatP Edition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27549853) by [Black_Dwarf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Dwarf/pseuds/Black_Dwarf). 



> Hello everyone.
> 
> First of all, thank you for giving this story a try :)  
> I haven't properly written in forever and this is my first fanfic written in English (I took English in school for like 8 years or something... that obviously still doesn't make my English skills anywhere near perfect. So I apologize for every spelling, vocabulary or grammar mistake) so we'll see where this'll go...
> 
> This story was inspired by Black_Dwarf's incredible fanfic Being Human JatP Edition. If you haven't read it yet you should definitely give it a try, it's really good!!  
> There are however a lot of differences between that story this one. Especially when it comes to the whole "What happens when a vampire bites a werewolf"-question. Everything will be explained throughout the story, though, so don't worry :)
> 
> I'll post the 2nd chapter soon if you are interested in reading it.  
> Til then, enjoy the first one and stay safe and healthy :)

“Alex, I swear if you don’t stop worrying so much you’ll be the first vampire who actually manages to suffer from a heart attack.”  
As soon as the words left him Luke gave an exasperated sigh as if to make his annoyance with his friend even more obvious. It did seem to have its desired effect as Alex stopped in his pacing even if it was only to give his best friend an unimpressed glare.  
“I don’t think that’s possible considering our hearts are not exactly functioning anymore”, he countered. Luke gave his best kicked puppy expression as he pouted at Alex.  
“You don’t have to be so mean about it”, he muttered.  
At that Alex’s expression finally softened a little. He gave a sigh of his own as he sat down on the old couch next to his friend. Damn Luke and his doe eyes. “Sorry, man”, he said, “I’m just really nervous.”  
“Hey”, Luke answered putting a reassuring hand on the other vampire’s shoulder, “You’re gonna be fine. If Willie wasn’t already into you he wouldn’t have asked you out in the first place.”  
Alex shrugged. “I guess … But there is still this tiny little problem of us being natural enemies and all that.”  
“Yeah, well…”, Luke scoffed, “It’s not like we ever gave a crap about that before.”

Technically, Alex knew he was right. While it was common knowledge that vampires and werewolves did not exactly get along – never had and probably never would in the near future – neither Luke nor him had ever truly cared about that as they had met a lot of vampires who were, to put it bluntly, grade-A assholes and they had also met werewolves, like Willie and the majority of his pack, who had turned out to be really friendly, not caring about them being vampires at all. To them it didn’t really matter what you were, all that mattered was your personality and the choices you purposefully made in life.  
“We don’t”, Alex finally said, "But maybe some of Willie’s pack does.”  
“And again, dude: If he would be bothered by that he wouldn’t have asked you out. Face it, Alex. The guy really likes you. And why wouldn’t he? You’re awesome.” Luke clapped him on the shoulder as he grinned at Alex, making him in return smile a little as well.  
Before Alex could protest at Luke’s compliment his phone suddenly started to ring, the display showing Willie’s name. Feeling his panic starting to rise again Alex anxiously picked up.

“Willie? What’s up? Are you alright?”  
Luke couldn’t pick up what the werewolf on the other line was saying but it made his friend’s face freeze in a mask of worry and shock. He resisted the urge to ask him what was going on or to put Willie on speaker already.  
“O-okay”, Alex answered after a while, “Where are you right now? … Alright, we’ll be there in five. Hang on.”  
He put his phone away turning to Luke. “He found a wounded stray wolf near the pier. I-it was bitten by a vampire.”

\---------

Another thing you learned rather quickly living your life as either a vampire or a werewolf: A vampire must never bite a werewolf. Ever. Not only would it probably lead to a sort of civil war between the concerned wolf pack and vampire clan, it would also lead to a whole other sort of problem. To humans, the poison of vampires was almost like Vicodin and it also led to them later forgetting about ever being bitten in the first place – as long as they didn’t drink the vampire’s blood as well, which would eventually turn them. To werewolves, vampire poison would lead a very slow and very painful death.  
Which was currently the reason why Luke and Alex were running in inhuman speed towards the pier. If that werewolf Willie was talking about was really bitten by a vampire it had to be in a whole lot of pain right now … if it was still alive, that is.  
“I think we’re almost there”, Alex yelled to Luke and it was true. Luke could recognize smell of werewolf blood already as well as the strong mixture of fear and horror. He felt sorry for the poor creature already. 

Those feelings only increased as the two vampire boys were met with the sight of Willie kneeling in the sand of the beach next to a whimpering and shivering wolf. It was still in its actual wolf form and for only a tiny moment Luke was mesmerized by the beautiful animal, the moon shining pretty patterns onto its black fur. His line of thought was quickly interrupted when the wolf gave a heart wrenching howl of pain, its shaking increasing.  
Alex had already made his way over to Willie and was sitting in the sand next to him his gaze on the suffering wolf.  
“I’m sorry for dragging you guys into this” Willie spoke up looking at the boys with guilt and worry written all over his face while he stroke his hand carefully through the other wolf’s fur trying to soothe it. “I just – I didn’t know what to do … our alpha, Caleb, he said – he said to just leave him, that he wouldn’t make it anyway. But … I just couldn’t…”, he trailed off, still looking at the whimpering wolf who had its eyes squeezed shut tightly.  
Alex put a comforting arm around him, obviously overwhelmed by the whole situation. Not that Luke could blame him. That probably wasn’t how he had his first date night with Willie expected to go.  
Finally bringing up the courage to get closer, Luke sat down on the other side of the wolf, his hand going immediately to pet its head in the hope of giving it some kind of comfort. The strong smell of its blood made his mouth water a bit already. He shook his head to gather his thoughts and turned to look at Willie, determination in his eyes. 

“What do you need us to do?”  
Willie tore his gaze away from the wolf on the ground to look up at Luke and winced.  
“That’s the thing. I’m not sure what to do. The only chance for him to survive is when the poison gets sucked out, which I obviously can’t do because I’d probably be in the exact same spot as him before I could even get everything out.”  
“But if we try we’d might not be able to stop”, Alex said, clearly more and more distressed by the second. “What if we suck him dry? What if we get addicted to werewolf blood? None of us ever tried something like that before … what if – what if we…”  
While Alex franticly kept on rambling Luke’s gaze turned once again to the creature on the ground. In that exact moment it opened its eyes for the first time since the guys had arrived and looked directly into Luke’s. Even though he could clearly see the pain and fear reflecting in those piercing blue eyes he couldn’t help but be stunned at just how gorgeous they were. So gorgeous. And pleading. Pleading for help. For someone just to do something. For him to help.  
“What would be the other option?” Luke asked without looking up.  
Willie’s answer was so hesitant, so quite that he almost missed it.  
“To end his suffering…”  
Luke could feel his breath hitch as a tear escaped from one of those beautiful eyes that were still looking at him. The vampire could swear he felt his undead heart shatter just then and there.  
“No”, he said. “I can do it. I’ll suck the poison out.” 

Before Alex could start to protest he quickly added: “You’re both here to watch me. If I can’t stop, you will stop me. We can’t let him die. We can’t.”  
Alex still looked hesitant and rather unsure of this plan but all of his worries went out of the window when the wolf once again started to howl and thrash in agony.  
“We don’t have any time”, Luke said before he tried to turn the wolf’s head in his direction getting him to look at him again. Relief flooding him when those blue orbs finally met his green ones again.  
“Hey, buddy”, he soothingly talked to the animal., trying to calm it a bit down. “Do you think you can change into your human shape for me?”  
At this the wolf whimpered, shaking its head a little.  
“Changing shapes is quite the painful process as it is”, Willie explained sympathetically, “Like this, it will be pure agony for him.”  
Luke nodded at him, grateful for Willie’s help, but there was no way leading around this. He turned to the wolf again.  
“I know this won’t be easy. Not gonna lie, it’s gonna hurt like hell.”  
The wolf huffed at that as if to say "No shit, Sherlock", which despite the situation made Luke smile just a little bit.  
“But I need to be able to see your wound and as pretty as your fur is it’s making that a bit hard right now. So, please turn for me?”  
He put on his best puppy dog eyes while looking at the wolf and for a moment it just looked back at him, its breath coming out as pained gasps. The it started to whimper and shake again. Luke was about to start pleading to him again, when the shaking turn into seizing. If his heart had been still beating it probably would have been racing right now.  
“What’s happening?”, Alex asked Willie, “Is he…?”  
Willie shook his head. “He’s trying to change into his human form … I think…”  
“You think?!” Alex’s shocked yell was once again interrupted by a round of horrible, painfilled howls. Luke was really starting to wonder just how no one else had heard them yet. Maybe it was just that no one cared enough…  
Suddenly the wolf’s whole body started to change. Muscles and bones seemed to snap and break, just to shift back into different shapes again. Luke winced. That really did look very painful. It also sounded painful as the howls of the wolf mixed with sound of bones cracking and shifting. And then, just like that, the animalistic howls started to sound more and more like human screams. 

As the werewolf slowly turned back into its human form Luke started petting its head again, trying to mutter reassurances while the heavy wolf head slowly changed into the shape of a human skull.  
“You’re alright”, he said, “You’re gonna be fine, I promise. I’m right here, it’ll be okay. You’re doing really good. Just hang on.”  
And then, after what seemed like an eternity, the wolf had turned into a young man, probably around their age. His head was in Luke’s lap, who was now cradling his fingers through black hair instead of fur. His complexion was incredibly pale and he was sweating, the transformation as well as the vampire poison obviously taking a toll on him. He was gasping like he couldn’t get enough air into his lungs and his eyes were once again shut tightly. Alex quickly shrugged off his jacket and put it over the guy’s crotch to safe him some dignity as he obviously wasn’t wearing any clothes. Had the situation been a different one Luke would not have been complaining about seeing a pretty boy naked but this was so not the right moment.  
Now that his fur was gone, the three other boys could clearly see the bite wound on the werewolf’s neck, still bleeding heavily and giving the two vampires a hard time to focus.  
Alex pulled the front of his hoody up to cover his nose while Luke tried to get a grip on himself. He carefully put a hand on the boy’s cheek who in return opened his eyes to look at him. Still gorgeous.  
“Hi”, Luke smiled slightly, “I’m Luke. Can you tell me your name?”  
The black-haired boy just kept staring at him, seeming hesitant to trust him.  
It was Willie who at last answered: “It’s Reginald.” Luke and Alex looked at him in surprise but he avoided their gazes looking guilty.  
Reginald just glared at him from Luke’s lap. “Reggie”, he finally gritted out, “Just Reggie.”  
“Alright, Reggie”, Luke said focusing back onto his task, “So this is what’s gonna happen: I will try to suck that poison out of you.”  
Reggie’s eyes widened in horror and he tried immediately to shuffle away from Luke who easily held him in place though. “No, no, no, no...”, the werewolf muttered, “You’re just like him. I can smell it.”  
“Yes, I’m a vampire”, Luke answered calmly, still running his fingers through Reggie’s hair in an attempt to try and soothe the boy. “But I’m not like the guy who hurt you. All I’m going to do is to try and get that poison out of your system, alright? You will be fine after that, I promise.”  
Reggie looked up at him with tearful eyes. Then his gaze turned to Willie, then Alex who tried to give a small smile which turned out to be really awkward in the end, and back to Luke. “W-why should I trust you?”, he whimpered.  
Luke’s heart hurt looking at that poor guy slowly starting to fade away. “I’m really sorry, Reggie”, he said meaning every word of it, “but I don’t really think you have much of a choice here.”  
Reggie closed his eyes in defeat causing another tear to slide down his cheek, where Luke caught it and wiped it away. The action lead to the werewolf opening his eyes again and looking directly into Luke’s gentle face.  
“Okay”, he whispered finally, “Do your worst.”  
“You will be fine”, Luke repeated looking him deep in the eyes, “Everything’s going to be alright.”

Reggie didn’t know why – maybe it was pure instinct telling him to do anything to survive or those incredible green eyes – but he did want to trust him. He truly did. So, he nodded at Luke and gave him a shaky little smile.  
The vampire took one last deep breath and drove his teeth into the Reggie’s neck.

\-------

Alex almost pulled Luke immediately away as Reggie began to scream and thrash violently. Instead he helped Willie hold the boy still. Without noticing he started to mutter sweet nothings to Reggie just like Luke had done earlier. Maybe it was just to reassure himself that It would be alright because, honestly, it did not feel that way.  
Reggie screamed so loudly at some point his voice just gave out and all that came out after that were hoarse yelps, gasps and those damn whimpers that managed to bring tears to Alex’s eyes. Just like the tears that continued to stream down the werewolf’s cheeks.  
And then it stopped. It just stopped.  
Reggie’s entire body went slack. His skin almost transparent now. No sound left his lips.  
Alex stared in shock and squeezed Reggie’s hand, which he had grabbed at some point.  
“Is he dead?”, Willie asked dreading the answer.  
Alex closed his eyes and tried to focus, to listen if Reggie’s heart was still beating. He also pressed his fingers against the pulse point on his wrist, just to be safe. One second passed, another one, another one,…  
“No”, he breathed. Willie let out a sigh of relief.  
That relief only lasted for a short moment, though as they both realized that Luke had yet to stop sucking at the boy’s neck.  
“The poison should be out by now”, Willie said looking unsurely at Alex.  
The vampire looked at his best friend who seemed to be completely lost in another world. Then it hit him.  
“He can’t stop.”


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story continues. And it also comes to an end ... for now...

As soon as this realization hit him Alex jumped up to hurry over to Luke. He resisted his instinct to just forcefully pull him away from the werewolf in fear of hurting Reggie more. Instead he carefully put a hand on his best friend’s shoulder and tried to get through to him with the help of his words: “Luke? Luke, can you hear me? You have to stop.”  
But the other vampire couldn’t hear him. He was already completely lost to the drug that was Reggie’s blood. He kept on feeding on the poor guy, one of his hands tangled in black hair while the other was titling the werewolf’s head to the side so that he could get better access to his neck.   
Luke’s thoughts had become a mess of “More! More! More! Mine! All mine! Gotta get more!”  
It was like he was a man drowning and Reggie’s blood was the air he needed to survive. And he HAD TO survive. Had to get more. More! It wasn’t enough. He needed more.   
There was a voice starting to reach him through the fog he was currently in. It was a familiar voice. Someone he knew who was trying to talk to him. But he couldn’t talk now, couldn’t listen. He had to drink more. Why could Alex not understand that?   
Right. That voice belonged to Alex. But what was it he was trying to tell Luke?  
“Luke!! Sto- You need to … urting him!”   
Why was it so hard to understand him? What was he saying? What could possibly be so important right now? And why couldn’t Alex stop touching him already? He didn’t want to be touched right now. All he wanted was to be left alone in this wonderful bliss.  
“Luke! You’re killing him!”  
Killing? Luke wasn’t killing anyone. Why would he be doing that? How could he be killing anyone, all he was doing was trying to survive. To try and get more of whatever it was that made him feel so amazing. So good. Like nothing in the world mattered.   
How had he never done that before? Something in the back of his mind told him it was because he knew it was wrong. But how could it be wrong to feel this good?

“LUKE!” Alex was screaming now, trying his best to manhandle his friend away from the boy whose heartbeat was getting slower and weaker by the minute without hurting him any more. But Luke was so much stronger than him at this point. His drug-clouded mind and Reggie’s blood giving him more and more strength.   
Willie went to grab Reggie and tried to pull him out of the vampire’s grip. That got a reaction out of Luke. None that either of the two others had expected though. His head shot up to glare at the werewolf with pitch black eyes. Blood was dripping down his chin while he bared his fangs to hiss at Willie. “Mine!” His grip on Reggie tightening mercilessly.  
Alex, who still had his arm wrapped around Luke’s midsection, tensed immediately. Never in all the years Luke and he had been friends had he heard him sound like that. And to be completely honest, it scared the hell out of him. But still, his best friend had to be in there, somewhere. He just had to reach him somehow.  
Gathering up his courage Alex swallowed before approaching Luke one more time. “Luke, buddy, you have to calm down.”   
Instead of listening to him, though, Luke pushed him away with an unexpected amount of strength that had Alex flying across the beach. Willie let out a growl of his own at that. He was starting to doubt that this whole incident would end peacefully. “Listen, Luke, if you’re still in there”, he started calmly, raising his hands palms up in a surrendering gesture, “We’re just trying to help. But if you keep going like this, you’ll only hurt Reggie more. Or worse, you’ll kill him. We just want to help him get better. But you will have to let us get to him.”   
Luke growled at him, flashing his blood streaked teeth at the werewolf when all of a sudden, a light touch to his cheek shook him out of his defensive stand. Luke looked down at the person the hand on his face belonged to and was met by a familiar beautiful blue. Reggie’s eyes had only opened a sliver and he appeared to be having a hard time to simply stay conscious.   
Still, when he noticed Luke looking down at him the corners of his mouth slightly turned upward.   
“Hey, buddy”, he whispered hoarsely, a sad imitation of how Luke had acted earlier to calm him down.

And those two words and that small, yet somehow absolutely beautiful, smile was what caused Luke to finally snap back to reality. Tears started to gather in his eyes. The reality of what he’d almost done of what he actually had done hit him like a train and for the first time in who knows how long he felt like he was about to throw up. He slowly lifted his hand to touch Reggie’s which was still resting on his cheek and lifted his gaze to look up at Willie who was watching him cautiously, ready to attack whenever he saw the need to. When Luke moved his hand away from his face it came back red. Red with blood. Reggie’s blood.  
What had he done? He had hurt an innocent guy, had almost killed him. Or maybe he actually had killed him seeing as Reggie did not look like he would be able to hold on much longer. And Alex … Oh god, where was Alex? Had he hurt him, too?  
Luke’s thoughts were racing, he could see his own hands starting to shake. He wanted to let go of the werewolf in his arms, wanted to get as far away as possible from him so that he could never hurt him again. But he couldn’t. It was like his body was frozen. He couldn’t move a muscle. All he could do was stare at the blood escaping the wound on Reggie’s pale neck, running it down slowly. All he could hear was the weak – so damn weak, that couldn’t be good – beating of Reggie’s heart like a serene voice calling out to him “More”   
Beat.   
“More”   
Beat.   
“There’s so much more.”  
Beat.  
“Why don’t you come and get it?”  
Beat.  
“You know you want it.”  
And he did. He really, really did want it. So badly. Wanted to feed on this delicious substance until there was nothing left. But he knew what that would mean and that was the only thing stopping him from diving his fangs back into this delicate skin in front of him. But he could feel his body starting to move on its own again, could feel this tiny little piece of self-control slipping from him again.  
“Reggie”, he said through gritted teeth, “Reggie, I’m so sorry. I-I didn’t mean to, I swear, I didn’t.” The black-haired boy was still looking at him through clouded eyes. When he answered it was so quiet Luke almost missed it. “It’s alright.” His thumb, still resting on the vampire’s cheek, stroke gently up and down. “You tried. Not … not your fault.” He smiled up at Luke one more time and it was so genuine it felt like a knife to the other boy’s chest. “Thank you”, he whispered. Then his hand fell limply onto the ground and those pretty blue eyes slipped closed again.   
Luke felt panic claw up his chest. He wanted to yell at the boy lying slack in his arms to open his eyes again, to hold on just a little longer, to just stay alive. But no words left his mouth. Instead he could feel tears streaming down his face while all his mind could focus on was this damn smell and this damn red liquid. Reggie’s slow, weak heartbeat echoing in his head. Luke felt like his mind was trapped, like there was no way he could ever come back to his senses unless he gave into this urge to just take what his body was asking him to claim his.   
It took all he had for him to finally speak again. This time to Willie who was still watching him closely, obviously thinking wildly about what to do. How could they stop this terrible nightmare? “Willie”, Luke spoke quietly, focusing on every word, “Please, you have to stop me. Whatever it takes, you have to take me down, before I hurt him even more. I-I can’t … please, just make it stop, please.”  
Luke’s pleading ended abruptly as his he felt something hard hit his head and his vision went dark.

Willie’s mouth dropped open in shock as he saw Alex towering over Luke’s unconscious body, a solid rock in his raised hand. “That’s what you get for pushing me, you jerk”, he mumbled to his friend’s limp form with a sour expression on his face.   
“Wow”, Willie couldn’t help his stunned expression, “Who knew you had it in you, hot stuff?” Alex could feel his undead heart skip a beat but he tried to ignore the werewolf’s comment as he leaned down to feel Reggie’s pulse for the second time this night. It was hardly noticeable, but there none the less. “We have to get him somewhere safe. He’ll probably need a blood transfusion, too.” He carefully went to pick Reggie up in his arms when the smell of fresh blood hit his nostrils once again. Right, he remembered, this wasn’t gonna work. He shook his head a little to clear it and looked back to Willie. “Do you think that you could maybe … um, you know?”   
“Oh, right, sure. Hold on a sec.” But before he went to pick up the other werewolf, Willie was suddenly pulling his thin shirt over his head and Alex’s brain stopped working completely. However, before he could open his mouth (which probably wouldn’t have ended very well anyway), he was starting to understand what was happening as Willie put the fabric around Reggie’s bleeding neck like a scarf. “Hopefully it will slow down the bleeding a bit until we get to your place”, he mumbled as he proceeded to lift the black-haired boy into his arms.   
“I’m sorry, by the way, Alex”, he added looking at the vampire with sad eyes, “I’m sure this was not how you imagined our first date to go.”  
Alex looked around and took in the scene playing in front of him: Willie, now shirtless with an unconscious werewolf in a princess hold – who was also wearing nothing but the makeshift scarf and Alex’s jacket still covering his crotch – and his best friend lying still on the ground next to him, his face smeared with blood. “Well…”, he drawled and he could just feel his voice raising a few octaves into what Luke always called his “awkward-voice”. “I mean … it could have gone worse?”

\-----------

When Luke woke up it was to a pounding in his head. That was weird. Ever since he had become a vampire he’d hardly ever gotten a headache as he didn’t get sick or hungover anymore. But this. This definitely felt like the worst hangover ever. What the hell had happened? He slowly opened his eyes and immediately shut them again with a groan as the bright light only managed to worsen the horrible pain he was in right now. The next moment he could hear someone chuckle. No. Hold, on. He could not only hear the chuckle, he could feel it. Because apparently, he was lying on the chest of the person that had just chuckled. On this person’s bare chest, he noticed as his eyes flew open again in shock.   
“Let me guess”, a familiar voice said – way too close to his face, “Feeling like you got run over by a truck?” Luke lifted his head a bit, only to be met by the blue of Reggie’s eyes. He was sporting an amused expression, a smile tugging at his lips. “I kinda feel the same”, he added sympathetically. Had it still been possible, Luke was certain his face would’ve been beet red by now as he realized the situation he was in: His head was resting on the werewolf’s naked chest – god knows how much of him was actually nak- okay, hold on, Luke, not the right time, let’s not go there now – and they were both lying on the pull-out couch in the garage, which Luke and Alex had been living in for the last year or so.   
“Dude”, Reggie’s voice shook him out of his stupor as the other boy looked at him sheepishly – damn it, how did he manage to look so cute after what he had just gone through. “Look, I don’t mean to be ungrateful or anything but I really feel kinda crushed and you’re getting kind of heavy…” Before Luke could even move an inch, his own words seemed to reach Reggie’s brain and suddenly he was the one blushing while he stammered out: “Not that you’re like … heavy or anything, but like … your head is just … I mean…”  
The poor guy was saved by the sound of the door opening and revealing Alex and Willie, the latter holding two hot dogs. Alex was smiling at something Willie had said earlier when he noticed the scene before him. His expression immediately slipped from his happy, dorky smile turning into a smug one. “Good to see you’re both up”, he said cheerfully, walking into the garage as he proceeded to stage-whisper to Reggie “I forgot to tell you he’s a cuddler.”  
“Not like you actually could have warned him”, Willie added helpfully, sitting down on a nearby chair. “You both were completely out of it when we brought you here last night. We figured the couch would be the most comfortable place for you to rest on. Who could have known that would end up in Luke using you as a human-pillow?” He grinned cheekily at the two boys who had yet to move.

As soon as Willie’s words caught up to Luke, however, he was suddenly jumping up from the couch, slightly swaying when a wave of dizziness hit him and tried to stumble away from the couch – from Reggie – as far as possible. “Whoa!” Alex took a few steps towards his friend, his brows furrowing in worry. “Are you okay, man? What’s going on?”  
“What’s go- Are you kidding me?!”, Luke yelled in disbelieved as he gestured to the wounded werewolf lying on their couch. His neck was wrapped up in a clean white bandage and stuck in his arm was an IV providing him with fresh blood.  
“How could you guys even let me near him after… after what I’ve done? And then you just leave us alone? What if I… I could have… I- I…”  
“But you didn’t”, Reggie’s quiet voice perked up as his pushed himself up onto his elbows to look at the vampire. “I know that last night didn’t exactly go… great – also I’m really sorry for causing you guys so much trouble – but you saved me.” He looked at Luke with a genuine expression of gratitude. “I owe you my life, man. And I’m really sorry you had to go through all this but I’m also really grateful, so… thank you. Like seriously, just… thank you.” He gave Luke a warm smile and all the vampire wanted to do was wrap him up in a hug and never let go again. Instead, he ran a hand through his sleep tousled hair. He couldn’t remember the last time he had felt this exhausted. “Listen, Reggie”, he started, “I’m glad, you’re feeling better, I really am, but what I did… t-there’s no excuse for this.” He could feel tears gathering in his eyes as pictures of the last night were starting to flash through his head.   
Reggie’s limp form in his arms. His own bloody hands shaking. And the worst of it all Reggie’s hoarse whisper of “Thank you” before his eyes had slipped closed and his body went still.  
“Reggie”, Luke choked out, “I am so, so sorry. I’m…” 

The young werewolf’s eyes widened slightly at the sight of a teary Luke.   
“Hey”, he tried to soothe the vampire, “Hey, it’s okay, it’s alright, really.” He untangled his legs from the blanket that had covered him – in the back of his mind he thanked whoever had dressed him in some sweatpants, probably the two other boys, who were currently awkwardly watching them – and tried to stand up on shaky legs to get to the vampire across the room. His body, however, had different plans, it seemed, as his legs folded underneath him the second he tried to take his first step.   
But instead of falling to the floor he found himself being caught by two strong arms which immediately dragged him back onto the couch. He could feel his cheeks heat up again. He wondered if he should call it a curse or a blessing that his savior was so insanely hot.   
“Thanks”, he mumbled to Luke, who was now gingerly sitting down on the floor next to him – even though he still looked like he was ready to bail any second, Reggie counted it as a small victory, anyways. “Again”, he added, grinning slightly, before he turned serious again.   
“Look here, man. I can’t really remember everything that happened last night but I do remember your face and the way you looked.” He winced at that memory.   
“Luke, I can recognize the face of someone who’s clearly not themselves. And I could also see you trying to fight whatever was going on in your head. None of what has happened was your fault.” Luke opened his mouth to protest but Reggie stopped him before he could even start. “It wasn’t. And at the end of the day: You still saved my life. And I’m here and fi- well, at least I’m alright … kinda … and in a few days, I’ll be as good as new. So, please, don’t punish yourself like that. Wondering about what could have happened won’t do anyone any good, least of all you.” He smiled reassuringly at the vampire next to him, who in return shot him a small smile back.   
Dang, could a person like that really get even cuter just by smiling at him? Well, apparently, Luke could.

Luke and Reggie both turned their heads when Alex suddenly cleared his throat forcefully.   
“I really hate to break this…”, he vaguely gestured to the two boys, “… moment, that you’re having right now. But in our defense, we stitched Reggie’s wound up as soon as we got here last night …or well, Willie did … and we only went out for like five minutes to get Reggie and Willie something to eat.” At that Willie pushed one of the hotdogs they’d brought back into Reggie’s hand while he happily munched on his own one. In the meantime, Alex had approached Luke and handed him a full bag of human blood. “We also got this in case you got … you know, hungry again.” At the last bit his gaze turned onto the floor. He looked very uncomfortable all of a sudden and Luke couldn’t blame him.   
“I think I still owe you guys an apology as well”, he said while looking between Alex and Willie. “It must have been pretty weird to see me like that…”   
“Yeah, no joke”, Alex grumbled, still avoiding Luke’s gaze.   
“I’m also really sorry for the way I treated you and that you had to stop me. Even if it wasn’t technically... me. I’m still sorry. And I’m sorry, I pushed you, Alex.” That seemed to get his friend’s attention as he suddenly turned to look at the other vampire. “You actually remember all of that?”, he asked confused.  
Luke shook his head. “Not all of it. But I’m starting to remember.” His face scrunched up as he tried to recall more of the events from the last night. “Hey, how exactly did you guys manage to stop me?”  
Alex looked at Luke with big eyes while he could see Willie grinning widely in the corner of his eye. “Well…”, the blonde drawled, “Let’s just say, we’re even now.” Luke just continued to look at him in confusion. “What? What exactly did you do?”, he demanded, turning his head to look at Reggie like he might had an answer, but the boy just shrugged at him while he proceeded to stuff his mouth with his delivered street food.   
“Alex knocked you out”, Willie explained at last, still grinning like a mad man and maybe Luke was imagining things but he could have sworn that the werewolf looked kind of proud.   
“Alex?”, Luke asked in disbelief as he raised an eyebrow and looked at his – usually peace-loving, pacifistic – best friend, who looked like he was trying very hard to hide a smile of his own. Luke reached up to the back of his head and was surprised when he actually felt a little bump there. “Damn”, he mumbled and tried to glare at the other vampire, but he couldn’t help the tiny grin tugging on his lips at the blonde’s proud expression. “Remind me not to ever mess with you again.”   
“Gladly”, Alex answered. He sat down on the floor next to Luke and bumped their shoulders lightly together in a friendly gesture. He then glanced at the werewolf on the couch, who had by now eaten over the half of his hot dog, the mustard, which was smeared onto his chin, clearly not bothering the boy.   
“So…”, at Alex’s words Reggie’s head shot up, like he had forgotten that they were there to begin with. “How exactly did you manage to get bitten by a vampire? Why were you even on your own to begin with?”  
Reggie’s eyes turned sad all of a sudden as he tried to avoid their gazes, causing Alex to immediately feel bad about asking such an insensitive question. But he couldn’t help but be curious about the young werewolf. It wasn’t very common for their kind to live on their own, they usually had a pack, a kind of family, to protect them and give them a place they belong at. It made him feel uneasy to think that Reggie didn’t seem to have that. 

“The thing is…”, Reggie started to explain, “I’m still somewhat of a newbie when it comes to the whole… werewolf-thing. I got turned into one the night I ran aw- … the night I moved out from home.” Luke’s heart hurt as he could see the boy’s face turning even sadder. He had a feeling that Reggie hadn’t left his home at the best terms … and boy, could he relate to that.  
He kept tracing every single one of Reggie’s movements as the boy continued in his narrative: “The guy, who turned me, Caleb, he wanted me to join his pack, but I told him I needed time to think things over because … you know, it was A LOT to take in. So, he got some of his people to follow me around in case I change my mind. Interrupt me any time if I’m wrong.” At his last words he glared at Willie, who had guilt written all over his face. Luke looked at him in shock. “Hold on. It was Caleb, who turned him into a werewolf to begin with? As in Caleb, your creepy, sketchy Alpha, Caleb?” Willie nodded slowly, avoiding the vampire’s furious gaze. “And you knew?! What the hell, Willie?”   
He felt Alex lightly shove an elbow into his rips before the other vampire stood up and walked over to stand next to Willie, gently placing a hand on his shoulder as if to encourage him to tell his side of the story.  
“That’s how it always goes”, the werewolf spoke up quietly, running his hand through his long hair as he took a deep breath. “Caleb turns people who seem troubled, lonely or desperate to him. He turns them into one of us and asks them to join the pack expecting them to take the offer because … it’s not like they really have a choice then and they usually just want his help and want to feel like they belong, you know. He promises them a family for eternity. Reggie was the first one to ever turn that offer down.” Alex grimaced unhappily as he squeezed Willie’s shoulder in sympathy.   
“And obviously, I was right to do so”, Reggie huffed, “Also, I didn’t turn the offer down, I just said that I needed to think about it. But you can tell your creepy boss that I’ve made up my mind now. I’m not exactly very excited about joining a pack who’s willing to leave me to die without even batting an eyelash.” He grumpily stared down at the rest of his hot dog that was resting in his lap, mustard still on his chin. Luke chuckled slightly at the sight and before he knew what was happening, he had leaned forward to cup the other boy’s face and gently wipe the mustard away with his finger which he then proceeded to lick with his tongue to get rid of the condiment. When he looked up again he was met by a very, very red-faced Reggie, mouth slightly agape and eyes blown wide. He smirked at the werewolf. He could get used to that sight.   
“And still-“ The two boys on the couch flinched at the sound of Alex’s voice. When they turned around to look at the blonde vampire, Luke could just tell that he was resisting to roll his eyes at his behaviour. “That doesn’t really explain how you got bitten by a vampire.”  
“O-oh, yeah”, Reggie cleared his throat as Luke moved a bit to give him some space, without getting up from the couch.

“Well, last night I was at the beach, trying to clear my head and think things over. And then there was that guy… Trevor. He sat down next to me and we talked a bit, he cheered me up. He seemed really nice… at first. But then he started to get handsy and when I tried to push him off of me, I could suddenly feel a sharp pain in my neck and then… just… pain.”   
He shuddered at the memory. He had really believed Trevor was just being kind to him. That finally someone actually cared about him. But it seemed like he had been wrong after all. Suddenly there was a hand covering his own and when he looked up he looked into the pretty green eyes of Luke. The vampire had a grim expression on his face but somehow Reggie could tell that his anger wasn’t directed at him.  
“I promise you, we will never let this Trevor guy nor Caleb or anyone else for that matter get close to you again. You’re one of us now and you’re safe here. We will never let anyone hurt you again.”  
His gaze was so sincere, and there were so many emotions reflecting in his eyes, but the strongest one Reggie could make out was kindness. Luke really did have a kind heart, he just knew it. And he could no longer resist but give him a warm smile before he turned his head to look at the other two boys in the room, who returned his smile easily.  
“Yeah”, Alex agreed, “You can stay here with us as long as you like.”  
“I-I can’t ask that of you guys”, Reggie protested weakly, even though his heart was aching for him to accept the offer. There was just something about those two vampires that screamed safety and family. And he had longed for a real family for such a long time.  
“You didn’t”, Alex countered, “We’re offering.”  
“Yeah”, Luke chimed in, “I’m sure Jules wouldn’t mind one more lost soul living in her garage and I’m sure she’d love to meet you.”  
“Wait, wait, wait, wait.” Reggie looked between the two friends in shock. “This isn’t your place? And you’re just offering me to stay here without even asking the owner?! Wha- Why would you even… I-I can’t accept that offer. Sorry, guys, I appreciate it, I really do, but…”  
“Hey, it’s no big deal”, Luke interrupted him, chuckling at Reggie’s reaction, “The Molina’s are the family that owns this house and we’re also part of their clan. They took us in when we had nowhere to go and they’re like the coolest, most chill people you’ll ever meet. Seriously, once we’ve explained the situation to them, they’ll be happy to have you here.”   
He squeezed the werewolf’s hand in a reassuring way. But then his expression suddenly turned sad again and he removed his hand from Reggie’s.  
“Except, of course, if you don’t feel comfortable staying with us … with me … I totally get that.” That was what caused Reggie to finally give in. It wasn’t like he actually had a choice when Luke was looking at him with those puppy dog eyes. He quickly grabbed the vampire’s hand again. “No, no, it’s not like that at all. I’d love to stay with you. With both of you, I mean. You seem like really great people.” That turned the corners of Luke’s mouth up again.   
Reggie looked around the room and saw the other guys looking kindly back at him. “Thank you, guys, really. I don’t know how I can ever make it up to you.” He smiled shakily at them, feeling tears prick at his eyes. He couldn’t remember the last time someone had been so nice to him.   
Luke made quick work of wiping the few tears escaping his eyes away and once again took a hold of Reggie’s face, with both his hands this time. He looked deep into his eyes and Reggie could have just melted right there and then. “No more crying, okay?”, Luke said quietly, “You’re much cuter when you smile.”

Alex had a smug expression plastered on his face as he watched the two boys on the couch. Luke finally back in his element and poor Reggie blushing like crazy, already clearly lost to Luke’s charm.  
“Oh, I’m pretty sure Luke can think of ways for you to make it up to him”, he grinned and suggestively wiggled his eyebrows at them.  
Willie broke out laughing while Reggie was still fighting for actual words to leave his mouth and Luke just glared at him before grabbing the rest of Reggie’s hot dog and throwing it right into Alex’s face. The blonde yelped in surprise when the greasy street food hit its target and suddenly he was the one covered in mustard … and meat ... and several different kinds of toppings. He could hear his best friend cackling with laughter and even Reggie was laughing loudly at the food-covered vampire.  
He wanted to yell at Luke but when Willie stood up to help him clean his face with a napkin while giggling happily, he decided that being attack by food was worth seeing his werewolf smile like that. “Way to go, hot dog”, Willie grinned at him. 

When Reggie could finally breathe again he took another look around the garage that was now his home.   
He watched Willie wipe down Alex’s face while the blonde vampire smiled fondly at him and he could hear Luke’s melodic laughter echoing through the small space.  
Yeah, he would be okay here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone,
> 
> First of all I wanna thank you all so so much for reading my story and also for all the kind comments, the kudos and the bookmarks! I was really blown away by the amount of kindness that you've shown me and this little story. It means a lot and I truly appreciate it!! :)  
> I had a lot of fun writing this and it reminded of how much fun it can be to simply write and just kind of get lost in your own little world. I didn't realise I had missed this feeling so much and I just feel really happy right now, tbh :)
> 
> I also, once again, wanna say thank you and give big shoutout to Black_Dwarf for inspiring me with her amazing story. It's really, really good if you haven't read it yet I highly recommend it.
> 
> Please also let me know if you'd like to read more like this. I do have a few ideas for stories placed in this AU ... maybe as a sort of sequel to this one ... who knows, we'll see. Just let me know if you're interested in reading more :)
> 
> I hope you are all safe and healthy and I wish you all the best!!
> 
> Much love   
> \- Selina


End file.
